


Consolation Prize

by SilverLynxx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Desk Sex, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Nürburgring, surreptitious comfort via sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki will never openly express his disappointment at losing the Championship by such a narrow margin, but James intends to make it worth Niki's while anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you's to [Flirt](http://theflirtmeister.tumblr.com), who read the beginning and reassured me it wasn't shit, and to [Nada](http://nadayoghurt.tumblr.com) for proofreading it for me when I was nearly tearing my hair out! I'm ever so slowly creeping towards an actual sex scene, this boggles my mind consider it was all used to write in past fandoms! I'm a bit rusty P:

“Are you sulking?”

Pencils and bits of paper go scattering to the floor as Niki jerks around startled, and scowls at James’ sudden and unwelcome presence in his garage.

“Children sulk, Hunt. I am not a child.” Niki replies sharply.

“Really? Because I can see your pout from here,” James smirks, savouring the familiar thrill of amusement as the younger man bristles at his teasing.

However the feeling is curbed by Niki’s refusal to look at him. It chastens the Brit when he sees Niki’s slight frame stiff with restraint, no doubt buckling down any unsavoury emotions he liked to pretend he didn't have.

With his lips pressed into a firm line, Niki turns his back on the infuriating man and kneels down to collect his errant stationary in one dismissive movement. Hoping if he willed it hard enough James would fuck off without verbal incentive.

After minutes of hearing nothing but the paper rustling beneath his fingers, Niki assumes James has taken the hint and returned to his adoring fans. Yet as he stands and finds his desk overtaken by obnoxious laurels and a Championship trophy, Niki realises he’d forgotten one vital quality of James Simon Wallis Hunt. The bastard could move like a damn cat when he wanted to.

Suddenly James' body presses tight against his back. His McLaren overalls are rough against the thin cotton of Niki’s shirt and damp with champagne, and the papers and pencils are once again sent tumbling to the floor as the Austrian is forced to catch himself on the table.

“Hunt!” Niki snaps, shock succeeding his irritation as the blond’s hands clutch his hips and he nuzzles the soft chocolate curls at Niki's nape. They stand in an awkward stalemate, the seconds punctuated by their breathing until the tension slowly bleeds from Niki's shoulders. He drops his head and stares sullenly down at the laurels, lips pressed over his overbite.

“I know you’re upset, Niki, but I’ve come to make it up to you.”

Niki’s derisive snort only encourages James, and his hands begin to climb up Niki’s body. His shirt creases easily beneath James’ palms and he can feel the warmth of the Austrian’s skin seep through the fabric. The solid planes of his hips give way to the pliancy of his waist as James’ hands continue to slide higher.

“I do not want to gratify your ego, Hunt. Of all the moments you could pick this is the fucking wor- _ah!_ ” The Austrian chokes on a sharp inhale and has to brace his elbows on the desk for support. James smiles triumphantly into Niki’s shoulder.

“Y-you asshole,” He forces out between gritted teeth, bowing his head with a long low whine as James rolls his thumbs over Niki’s stiffening nipples a second time.  

“I’m being sincere, darling. I want this to be a night we can both look back on fondly.”

He punctuates his words with a sharp pinch to Niki’s nipples through his shirt, and the Austrian can’t contain the breathy cry of ecstasy as his cock, already engorged in the confines of his jeans, throbs responsively.

James stops momentarily, relishing the rise and fall of Niki’s arched back against his chest as the shorter man drags in several ragged breaths. He presses a kiss to Niki’s neck and murmurs huskily into the man’s good ear.

“Is this ok, Niki?”

Niki swears before biting out “If you don’t continue, asshole, I’ll beat you with your own trophy!”

He barely hears James’ deep chuckle before his fingers are back and toying with the sensitised nubs, sending Niki into a haze of bliss. He’ll probably hate himself later for allowing James to take advantage of his little weakness, but as James’ devilish ministrations make his nerves crackle and his mouth drop open with all sorts of obscene sounds, he decides to stop thinking.

Instead he bites down fiercely on his lip and tries to stifle his grunts as James layers wet kisses along his neck. The Brit’s fingers have gone from teasing caresses to firm pinches that have Niki writhing, and he can’t stop his eyes screwing shut as he moans at a particularly rough twist.

“J-James,” Niki manages to rasp, not sure exactly what he wants, but James replies regardless with the throatiest groan Niki’s ever heard and grinds against him with little control. The rigid line of his erection presses against Niki’s ass and digs his thighs further into the table, but the friction, the action, is disgustingly primal and mind-blowing all at once.

“Fuck, Niki,” James sounds just as undone.

Garbled German is all he can muster, and it withers the last of James’ restraint. Roughly turning him, he grips Niki’s jaw tight and locks their lips together in perhaps the messiest, hungriest kiss Niki has ever experienced. All teeth, tongue, and sweet desperation.

He blindly sweeps his hand across the desk to clear it before James manhandles him onto the worktop. And perhaps Niki feels a little bit of petty satisfaction when James’ trophy clatters to the ground alongside his paperwork, but it’s a fleeting thought when fervent hands tear open the top of his shirt and ruthless fingers clamp down hard on a stiff pink nipple.

Niki arches with a strangled wail and instinctively widens his legs to better accommodate James. Those wonderfully calloused fingers are replaced with a slippery tongue that toys with the stiffened nub, and James eagerly milks more sounds from his rival who is quickly, deliciously, unravelling beneath ever rasp of his tongue.

There are no words anymore. Niki threads his fingers carelessly through James’s hair and pulls him closer, encouraging him to wrap his lips around the sensitive flesh and suck as Niki tried in vain to staunch his stuttered whines.  

James does so with vigour, glancing up to catch the rapturous sight of Niki watching him fixatedly with his eyes wet with pleasure. James smirks cheekily and nibbles. He knows then and there that the sight of Niki Lauda with his head thrown back, glistening in sweat and voice cracking mid-moan, would be his wank fantasy for weeks.

He sucks harshly then releases Niki’s abused nipple with a lewd sound, and takes a moment to admire the deep red flush and swollen peak with pride. Dropping to his knees before Niki can properly recover, James has his jeans unzipped and tugged down to his knees with practiced efficiency, and he gives Niki’s cock a greedy squeeze.

“Fuck” Niki hisses, yet his grasp on English dissolves the second James engulfs his prick in the scorching velvet confines of his mouth.

Fingers twist tight in James’ hair as the blond begins to draw back, hollowing his cheeks and lapping eagerly at the slit. Emboldened by the Austrian’s shuddering hips and his erratic breaths, James grips the brunet’s cock and kisses down its length with lustful intention.

Forcefully spreading Niki’s trembling thighs, the Austrian leans back on his hands as James hooks Niki’s legs over his shoulders and hitches them higher upon reaching the base of his prick. The blond releases an eager breath as he thumbs the soft skin of Niki’s distinctly swollen balls, before pinning them up with his thumb. Niki stops breathing completely as James’ tongue darts out over the soft strip of skin behind them. When he sucks gently on the silky forbidden flesh, Niki’s arms buckle as he comes with a breathless shout, his hips jerking violently as he arches off the table in the throes of his orgasm.  

Groaning breathlessly through the vestiges of pleasure, Niki forces himself back up and reaches for James. But beyond accepting a hungry, lazy kiss, the blond is quick to retreat out of reach, despite the impressive tent in his overalls.

“James.”

He’s too content to sound annoyed by the blond’s antics, but James merely grins in response and offers Niki a rag to clean himself.

“Not this time Ratty, I am nothing if not magnanimous, so that was solely for you.”

“What is the point in not getting your pleasure also? It is unnecessary altruistic bullshit.”

“Just accept the gesture you thankless twat,” James replies with an easy grin, scooping his trophy up off the floor and inspecting its new and rather impressive dent.

“I think this will be my favourite trophy,” he grins, wiggling it at Niki’s to flaunt the significant knock.

Niki rolls his eyes and looks at James with his default level of exasperation. Yet despite it costing him the championship, half his face, and now one of his best shirts; Niki thinks, despite not owning it, it would probably be one of his favourites too.  


End file.
